The Ways Of The Snake
by jason-kun
Summary: What would happen if Naruto was taken in by Orochimaru? What would happen if Kushina was still alive? Found out.


Hi fellow Fanfictioners. I have been reading on Fanfiction for over a couple of years now. And I have proud to say I have read over 300 Naruto stories and some others. I have been really inspired to make my own story but never had the courage to until now. For you see, I suck at English. It's the sad truth. But you know what? That doesn't mean I have to just give up like that. Why not try and test it out? So here I'm writing my own story. Hope you enjoy the first chapter.

Summary: What would happen if Naruto was taken in by Orochimaru? What would happen if Kushina was still alive? Found out.

"Regular Talk"

"_Thoughts/Whispers"_

"_**Shouting/Demonic Voice"**_

**Chapter 1: The Sad True, And A Hard Sacrifice.**

"Ok class today we are focusing on History, today's subject the battle between the hokage and the Kyuubi. Can anyone tell me what you know about this battle?" said the class teacher.

The teacher was about 178cm in height and approximately 66.2kg in weight. His hair was brown and was kept in a ponytail spiked up in the back. Most noticeable about him is the large scar he has across his face. He name was Iruka Umino, age 23 and ranked Chunin. But what was most important was that he loved teaching children.

"Anyone?" he repeated again.

But before any student could answer they all stopped and turned their attention to the figure walking inside the classroom. He had on a large white robe and a white hat that read "**third**" in large letters. He was rather old but that didn't seem to bother much. You could immediately tell he was an important man.

"Ah! Hokage-sama, what an honor to have you in our classroom? What can we do for you?" said Iruka.

The old man turned to Iruka and smiled.

"Hello Iruka, I was just wondering around when I heard you speak of the fourth hokage. He is in fact one of my favorite topics."

"Oh, of course Lord-Hokage, would you in fact minding to teach this lesson to the class?" asked Iruka.

The old man was about to kindly reject the younger man's offer because he needed to get back to his hellish paper until he heard…

"Oh please Lord-Hokage! Would You?"

"Yah please! It would be less boring if you told us the story!"

"Iruka-sensei makes us fall asleep!"

Iruka chuckled at this. "Please Lord-Hokage, there right it would be fun if you told us the tale of the fourth hokage and the kyuubi, and I'm borin…..WAIT A SECOND! WHO SAID THAT!" shouted Iruka.

The hokage laughed at the students' remark. Iruka was a good teacher; there was no doubt about that. But his lesson's were sadly boring…if boring was even the right word to use.

"Ok, why not!" said the hokage. "It would be nice to teach you all of the great Legendary Battle that took place in our village."

"YAY!" cheered the students.

The hokage got out a large book on the shelf and opened it to the first page.

"Long ago…"

"And thus, the fourth hokage killed the great Kyuubi and saved our village!"

After the third hokage was done telling the story it was time for lunch; to all the student satisfaction.

"Thank you for taking your time to tell the class the story Lord-Hokage." Said Iruka. "But, I just wish it didn't take that much of class time."

The hokage gave him a look.

"**NOT THAT I'M** complaining or anything Hokage-sama!" said Iruka, hoping that he didn't anger the hokage was his miss use of words.

"It's alright Iruka, I understand what you mean." The hokage chuckled.

Iruka let out a deep sigh. "Then Hokage-sama, I'll be on my way."

With that Iruka walked out the building to check on his students and then soon to take his own lunch break. With the hokage all alone in the room he look back to the book that told of battle that took many years ago and began to think.

"_If only the really knew what happened that night…."_

**Flash Back**

Many nights ago a nine tailed demon appeared. With one swing of its tail caused mountains to fall and tsunamis to form. No energy on earth could withstand his might since it itself was made out of pure raw energy. Its power was rivaled by no other. But one ninja was able to seal this demon in a life and death battle. His name was Minato Nazamke and he was the fourth hokage.

"TRY TO HOLD IT BACK! UNTIL THE FOURTH HOKAGE GETS HERE!" yelled a random ninja.

The ninjas of the great village of Kohana were giving it there all against the great beast. Some ninjas were throwing all their stars and kunais at the beast. Others were using every jutsu they know against it. But nothing was working, the beast was to strong. Many were dying.

"GOD DAMMIT! WHEN IS THE HOKAGE GONNA GET HERE. THE KYUUBI IS ALMOST PUSHING US BACK TO THE MAIN GATES OF THE VILLAGE!" yelled another random shinobi.

And it was true; the Kyuubi had already eliminated most of their forces. With the first 6 platoons and squads of ninja already dead, it was only the back-up force that was left. Suddenly a man in dark armor appeared.

"Sandaime-sama! Where is Hokage-sama!" asked the random ninja.

"Don't worry he should be here shortly! Just continue to hold off the Kuuybi!" yelled the former Hokage.

Moments later a large toad appeared out of smoke and on top of was the fourth hokage. And within his hands were a young baby boy with blond hair. To most of the shinobis the blond baby was a stranger, but the third hokage knew exactly who that baby was.

"IT'S NOW OR NEVER MINATO!" shouted the third. "We can no longer hold it back."

The fourth hokage looked back at the third with sad eyes. He knew what must be done.

"Take care of the village for me Hizuren-sama. For I pass on the will of fire back to you." cried Minato. "My only wish is to see the villagers look at my son as a hero."

With that said the fourth hokage did a series of complex hand signs.

"SEAL!" he shouted. And suddenly in a flash of light him, the baby, and the Kyuubi suddenly disappeared.

"MINATO!" the third shouted.

"LORD-HOKAGE!" the shinobis shouted.

The third Hokage quickly rushed to the location were Minato was on the large toad expecting to see the blond baby still there. But, the baby was no were to be seen. The third started to panic.

"WHAT! This isn't right where is Naruto!" muttered the Third. "**WHERE **IS THE BOY?"

The third suddenly sense a figure behind him and turned around. It was his late apprentice Jiraiya.

"Sensei what's wrong?" asked Jariah. "Where is the boy?"

The third look around before answering his apprentice.

"I don't know Jiraiya." Sighed the third. "This doesn't make any sense. He was suppose to be here after Minato finished his jutsu."

"Do you think someone has taken the boy?"

The hokage thought about it for a second. "Not likely I rushed here seconds later after Minato performed the jutsu. However if that was the case send the anbu to search for him right away!"

"Yes sensei!" Jiraiya jumped. He suddenly disappeared in sight and got to the task at hand right away.

**Moments later: In the hokage's office.**

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS MY SON!" yelled a weak Kushina.

"Kushina you mustn't move around. You are still far too weak from your birth and the Kuuybi's attack." Said blond hair women. You would think she was only in here twenties but in fact she was almost around here forties. But if you ever told her that in person you find yourself in a small carter with all your bones broken.

"I'm alright Tsunade; I just want to see my son." Kushina smiled weakly. "Where is he Hizuren?"

The former hokage, now hokage once again sighed. "I'm afraid we could not find him Kushina. We had the whole anbu force search from him. Even as we speak Kakashi and Jiraiya is searching for him."

"Oh no…." Kushina muttered. She was on a verge of tears. Her new born son was no were to be seen.

"My…my baby boy…" whispered Kushina.

They all look at Kushina with sympathy. Truly this was a sad moment. The hokage's son, heir to the Namikaze and Uzamaki clan, jinchuuriki to the Nine tail Fox, and the villages' hero was gone missing.

Suddenly a young anbu along with Jiraiya appeared in the office. Everyone turned to them hoping for good news.

"Have you found him Kakashi?" Kushina said eagerly.

The anbu code name Dog, but more commonly known as Hatake Kakashi turned over to his sensei's wife.

Kakashi sighed. He could not face her for he knew his news would break her heart.

"I'm….I'm sorry Kushina-sama, we could not find him. We could not track Naruto's scent. I'm afraid we have to deem him missing." Said Kakashi.

Kushina broke down into tears. Her last reason for living was now gone.

Kakashi look back at the now fragile Kushina and signed. He was ashamed of himself. Even his best dog summons could not find one trace of his sensei's son. He felt like it was his fault that Naruto was missing. Now with Minato gone, Kakashi promised himself he would look after his sensei's son and be and older brother figure to him. But how could he keep his promise with Naruto missing? He had felt that he already failed his sensei.

"Rest assured, Kushina-sama, I will not stop looking. I will not give up." Said Kakashi as he walk over to Kushina.

Kushina look back at the young anbu. When they first met they were enemies fighting over Minato's attention. Kushina wanted him to pay attention to her as a lover. But Kakashi could not allow that because it cut into his training time with Minato. Minato couldn't take it any longer, his girlfriend and his last student fighting each other for his attention. He forced them into an agreement to settle this silly argument. After a while Kakashi and Kushina actually gotten to know each other and ironically became good friends.

"I know you will Kakashi. Thank you for everything." Half smiled Kushina.

Jiraiya also turned to Kushina. "I will not stop either Kushina. I personally myself and my spy network will hunt Naruto down until we find him." assured Jiraiya

Kushina half smiled back to Jiraiya. "Thank you Jiraiya."

Jiraiya nodded.

Hizruen then deiced to speak.

"Will then I guess I'll make this into a SS-ranked Mission. Which I will assigned you both. This mission will have no time period and it will be code named "Find the Fox". We will tell the villagers that Minato alone defeated the Kyuubi. And we will tell the council that Minato died along with the "unknown" sacrifice baby he used to seal the Kyuubi away. This information will not leave this room. **I'm I clear**?"

"Yes Hokage-sama!" answered everyone.

Hizruen nodded.

**End of Flash Back**.

The third hokage sensed a figure approaching behind him and turned around.

"Ah, dog do you need something?" he asked the fairly young anbu.

The Anbu known as dog look turned to the hokage and began to tell his news.

"Yes Lord-Hokage, we found a girl stranded in one of Orochimaru's hide-outs. She is in a near to death state when we found her. She is currently in the hospital as we speak." Said Dog.

"Orochimaru_ huh? He surely as been busy."_

"Alright I'll be right there Dog."

With that said both he and the anbu started to head to the hospital.

Ironically, the third hokage himself was wrong about that night when the kyuubi attack. He wanted the villagers to believe the Fourth Hokage died while killing the Kyuubi. And he wanted to council to believe Minato died while sealing the Kyuubi into the new born baby. But, sadly the baby died along as well. But, Hizuren could not explain the disappearance of Naruto, for he didn't known himself how it happened. But that is another story for later. Right now all that matters is the unknown girl found in Orochimaru's hide-out. Who was she? How did she get there? What connections does she have with Orochimaru? Only time will tell.

So how was it? Was it good? Was it ok? Is it good enough to continue? Please review. I ask of you to give a minute of your own personal time to write a review and tell me how the chapter was. Just give me a simple "Good Chapter, or even "Continue Please." If you have more time on your hands write a deep analysis and you personal thoughts on the chapter. I would be happy to read it and consider it. If you didn't think it was good at all, please tell me I'll try to improve as much as I can. I apologize for any grammar or misspelling problems. Alright peace out for now.

PS: Naruto will appear in the next chapter.

**Chapter 2: Enter Anko-chan!**


End file.
